Retaining The Castles
by YoshiKoopsDixie
Summary: I've seen some Mario Kart based fanfics here, so I thought I could make one. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bowser has many castles, which are also used as racetracks. However, many have been taken over by the Mario brothers, the Wario Brothers, and Dry Bowser. He's now left with just one, but he's still got his evil ways when it comes to racing, and he's got more fury than ever. With there being weekly Grand Prix's, how will Bowser get revenge?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bowser was eagerly waiting for the Grand Prix racer list to show up by his castle in the mail.**

**'He's not normally this late, what's holding him up?' he asked his loyal servant, Koopa Troopa.**

**'Who knows, sir. Maybe he's got lost in Mushroom Gorge, that does happen a lot.' Koopa replied.**

**'But not for this long! He'll have a lot of explaining to do when he arrives!'**

**Bowser had never been this keen to see the Grand Prix list before, but he was on the edge, desperate for revenge. Finally, the mail Shy Guy appeared.**

**'Sorry I'm late, your lordship, but there were some setbacks at Grumble Volcano!'**

**'Grumble Volcano? The Volcano previously owned by me?' Bowser asked, stunned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Well, yes sir.' The Shy Guy replied, 'There have been many additions to the course, I had to struggle to get past.'**

**'Hmm. What kind of changes?' Bowser questioned.**

**'A lot of ramps, which I struggle with anyway on foot. Armies of Dry Bones', that would attack me at any point. It really was hard!'**

**'Seems like Dry Bowser is trying to deny your access, sir.' Koopa said.**

**'Well, I must be off to Rainbow Road, have a good week sir!' The Shy Guy handed him the Weekly MKW News, and left.**

**Bowser picked up the newspaper, and scuttered away to his secret base in the Metal Bowser. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bowser made himself comfortable in the metal, burning fortress. As he went through the paper, ignoring all headlines, he cried with joy when he finally found the list**

**'RACERS**

**1. Baby Mario **

**2. Toadette**

**2. Dry Bones**

**4. Baby Daisy**

**5. Luigi**

**6. Birdo**

**7. Yoshi**

**8. Bowser Jr.**

**9. Bowser**

**10. Wario**

**11. Donkey Kong**

**12. Rosalina**

**COURSES**

**1. Grumble Volcano**

**2. Bowser's Castle**

**3. Mario Castle **

**4. Sherbet Land'**

**Koopa then entered Bowser's fortress, asking if it's good news. **

**'Well, I guess there is a way of winning this Grand Prix. I just need my loyal engineer, Paratroopa, to help me.'**

**'I'll just get him in then, sir, shall I?' Koopa asked, as Bowser nodded.**

**There was a long silence in the castle, and Bowser had drifted off to sleep. He was abruptly awoken by a clattering noise...**


	5. Chapter 5

**'What's all the noise!' Bowser tiredly looked up from his chair, and started to walk towards the commotion. He searched for 10 minutes, before he saw two Koopas frantic with worry. And then he saw the mess.**

**'What happened?' he shouted, with slight flames spewing from his nostrils.**

**'Sir! The mechanical Bowser, at the start of the course, it's fallen down!' One of the Koopas screamed with fright, while the other one ran around in panic.**

**'What?!' Bowser yelled, fire now spewing from his mouth.**

**'I know, it's never happened before!' the Paratroopa engineer said, a lot more calm than the Koopas. **

**'There must be **_**some **_**explanation, how long have you been here?' **

**'Only about 10 minutes, then I saw it had fallen.'**

**'I've got it!' Bowser heard sighs of relief from the Koopas. 'But it's not good. It's arson.'**

**'Arson?!' the Koopas yelled and jumped around.**

**'Yes - arson, but we don't know who's done it. I guess we'll find out tomorrow.'**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Anyway,' Bowser grabbed the engineer and walked away, 'I need you to help me get my castles back.'**

**'How will I do that?' the Paratroopa asked curiously.**

**'That's your job. Try to find a vehicle I could use to annihilate on the tracks tomorrow.'**

**'I'll do my best, sir.' Bowser smiled, something which rarely happens, and left the Paratroopa to work on the vehicle. He then wandered back to his hideaway, and was soon joined by Bowser Jr.**

**'So, I heard you've got Paratroopa to make a new car for you, dad.' he said.**

**'Yes, but it won't be a car, it will be a destroying machine!' Bowser cried with joy.**

**Bowser Jr giggled, 'Well, I look forward to seeing it then! It'll be so cool!'**

**They both relaxed for a while, until a Koopa arrived in his hideaway too.**

**'Any idea how progress is going?' Bowser asked, hoping for the best.**

**'That's why I came, sir! It's looking very good, maybe you want a look?' the Koopa said.**


End file.
